Monster Showdown!
by subterra59
Summary: 1,500 years ago, the world was thrown into Chaos but was soon returned to peace and harmony. But time has withered the barriers and the forces of evil return little by little. Monster High x Xiaolin Showdown x Saint Seiya. Warning: Foul Language will be used.


**I do not own Monster High, Xiaolin Showdown, and Seint Seiya.**

 **Co-writer: Artzilla 409.**

 _1,500 years ago, a great war has caused the world to go into chaos. Two beings of pure evil, Thanatos, the God of Death, and Hypnos, the God of Sleep, had fueled the cause in order to grow stronger, and soon rule all. However, one goddess calls upon a mortal to aid and restore the balance, Dashi. The mortal and goddess worked as one in order forge powerful artifacts called Shen Gong Wu, enough to combat the darkness and close enough to reach the gods of evil. But Thanatos and Hypnos have already planned and called a Nebula Witch, known as Wuya and battled against Dashi. The risks grew even larger, and a plan is made, Athena had sacrificed herself and created powerful armor to chosen individuals to assist Dashi to battle against Hades and the dark masters._

 _In the end, the battle of good is won, but the war is far from over. The Evil will come and wreak havoc once more for the thousand years of war._

-0-0-0-

Inside the School of Monsters, known as Monster High, the Principle known as Headmistress Bloodgood wraps the scroll to a close and looks up to her students which are mostly ghouls, or girls to an extent of the language between monsters and humans. A frankenstein, a werewolf, an abominable snowgirl, a sea creature on land, and a mummy. Upon the only Boo, such as a gorgon who is leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. All students have listened in to the ancient texts from their principle.

"In such the Shen Gong Wu is spread across the world in safe keepings from evil," she said as her head is rested upon the desk as her body hid the scroll in her jacket. "But not for long, there are three scrolls which have access to the Shen Gong Wu, one was destroyed, and the other, went missing ages ago." she said as the body is now sitting down on her desk. "I fear the humans have the second scroll, but I'm trying not to think too much on it." She said as a small green dragon slither's over her shoulder.

This dragon seems sentient as he has two arms and his eyes are looking at the Monsters with his arms crossed. "Well, technically yes, it was stolen by humans," he said while pondering. "That was during the early 1950's and-." he stopped when Bloodgood is looking at him. "Hehehe, right." he said and slithers to the desk.

"Dojo will guide you to the Shen Gong Wu when they're awaken," The Principle said. "All of you have trained for this day," the head of Bloodgood eyes to the Frankenstein girl. "Frankie Stein."

"Y-yes Miss Bloodgood?" The green skin girl with stitches and mismatch eyes spoke up.

"You will be leading these Ghouls and I will overwatching all of you." The principle eyes at the now flustered Mummy and back at the Frankenstein who Dojo is now on her shoulder. "You have a bright mind and heart Miss Stein, I want you to lead them and bring them home safely."

"Yes ma'am." Frankie saluted, only to feel embarrassed as this is not a military office.

The headless monster chuckles and waves them off. "Dismiss."

As the Ghouls and Boo left the headmistress's office and down the hall. As soon as they are out of hearing range from the doory, the mummy girl looks at the stitch monster girl. "You, leader?" she spoke up with contained frustration. "I should be the one lead everyone, simple like Fearleading."

"Uh, no Cleo." the werewolf defends the green mismatch girl. "This is the fate of the world, and Bloodgood has already decided."

The sea monster got in the middle and places her hands on both mummy and werewolf's shoulder with a gentle push. "Alright, enough mates," the sea monster said. "Cleo, Clawdeen's right, Bloodgood trusts her decision."

"Besides, didn't you see how Franke literally suplex Manny to stop him from bullying a couple of new kids?" The gorgon boy said with a raised brow under his shade. He shudders at the thought and glad was not the one having his head embedded on the ground.

-0-0-0-

 _Manny Taur, the large minotaur student of Monster High charges at the small frankenstein girl head down with horns pointed forward. However, Frankie swerves around the larger monster's body and her arms grabbed from behind, lifting him up with ease. Manny had no knowledge on what is happening, only to find himself smashed to the ground and his world is flipped upside down. Frankie's body leaned back over, for the bull student to be smashed on the ground. Manny sputters and groans in pain as he was easily defeated by a ghoul who is smaller than him._

-0-0-0-

"Hm," Cleo huffs and crosses her arms and looks at Gorgon. "I can do better, Deuce."

The tall monster with snake for hair rolls his eyes under his shades, wrapping an arm around Cleo into a hug. "I know you can." he said gently, letting the Ghoul simmer down with hidden weak knees.

This made the Abominable Snowgirl rolls her eyes and walks down the hall. "Abbey will be in secret base to get stronger if others need her." she spoke with slight broken language, however it is more of a second language as her primary is Russian.

"Got it Abbey." Frankie said as the Ghouls disperse to their own agenda in school.

-0-0-0-0-

"RAH!" A Human boy at the age of sixteen with short shaggy black hair sends a wide left hook upon another human boy who ducked with a small training shield attached to his left arm as the second shield is attached to his right shoulder.

The shield wielder bobs and weaves from the precise powerful punches from his opponent, hopping away from an incoming low kick, but sees an incoming spinning elbow. He raised his left arm shield, enough to block the attack but was sent flying feet away from him but lands on his skidding feet. "Not bad." he said with a smirk. "But try this." he said as his shoulder shield is now attached to his right arm and charges.

The opponent steps back and adjusts his stance to a defensive, his fists pounded the steel shields as the room is filled with sounds imitating a drum of gongs. The fist fighter crosses his arms to block an leaping axe kick, but the sides of his face were slapped simultaneously by two hands. The made him smirk, "You got me," he said and eases up and the two stopped fighting and laughed. "If that were to happen, I would be fine."

"Ok, your stubborn, but not indestructible." Said the shield wielder. "You'd be seeing double for a while Chris."

"Pfft, whatever Beat."

"And you called me stubborn all the time." This is Beat Tanaka, who's hair is slightly longer but still short and shaggy with black hair with brown other who has been fighting with his fists was Christian Davis, who is slightly shorter but extremely strong and durable.. These two have been the best of friends since childhood, a brotherhood is more likely said as they are nearly alike to one another.

"Beat, Chris," said a female's voice in which made them turn to see a dirty blonde haired with fake leopard printed jacket as well long pants and combat pumps. "We're called," she said as she threw them towels in which the two had caught and takes her leave.

"..." Chris huffs as he wraps the towel over his shoulders. "I really hate the Van Hellscreams."

"Tell me about it, a bunch of hypocrites I tell ya." The shield bearer puts away his training shields and wipes the sweat off with his given towel.

As the two had left the training area and walked to the meeting room of their hidden base under the New Salem High School. They then see a large round table and several other human students, in such brown haired with light tan skin who sat casually with his feet on the table and leans back, another is a gothic like girl with black hair and pale white skin who was texting on her smartphone.

"Hey double C's." Beat greeted the two humans on the table. The two presumed C's looked up to see the arriving sweaty students and both of them smiled.

"Yo B." The brown haired student lifts a fist up to the shield bearer who complied. "Who won this time?"

Chris sat next to the goth girl with a chuckling smile. "It's a draw."

"Again?" the Goth girl said in pretend shock. "You two are impossible to beat each other in a sparring match." She looks over at the now seated taller _brother_. "Pun not intended."

Beat shrugs at the comment. "Ah don't worry about, happens to me all the time."

The brown haired laid back student smirks. "Anyone know why we're here?" he said and looks around. "I got to get back in track and field for soccer."

"Nope," Chris shrugs as he shakes his head. "Lilith just called us here."

The dubbed student named Lilith Van Hellscream walks in on que with her hands behind her back. Following her are two hulking looking students whom are identical with slicked up brown hair and jock jackets.

"Oh great, tweedle dee and tweedle dum are here." the goth and Beat said in unison.

"I thought we debated it was Dumb and dumber?" the soccer sportsman said to Chris who shrugs.

"It's there thing dude." The fist fighter said. "But this is Owen and Max we are talking here."

"Enough." Lilith spoke up as her goons are now by her side, she stood by the large round table and observes now presented students. "Clair Elinor of Andromeda." she stated the Goth girl who puts down her phone. "Beat Tanaka of Libra." he nods with an uncaring expression. "Chad Viros of Unicorn." The brown haired student rolls his eyes. "And Christian Davis of Taurus." he snorts as he cracks his neck, loud enough for the two goons to wince at the sounds of bones popping.

-0-0-0-

 _The two goons were picking on some smaller students with glasses from the chess club, only to be grabbed and lifted up by Christian Davis and tossed aside as Beat Tanaka extends his arms to smash both flying jocks down to the ground._

-0-0-0-

"Ahem." shouted another boy's voice from a dark corner who walks out. He has red slicked up hair with pale skin and yellow yes, having a tattoo marking under his left eye as he wore a black cloak.

"Oh look who it is, Jacky boy." Beat said with a taunting smile.

"I told you not to call me that!" the dubbed Jacky boy shouted. "It's Jack Spicer! Remember that or I'll sick my Jack bots at you!"

"Oh yeah right," Clair pretended to be scared with a sarcasm expressing her voice. "Your bots are not very tough, I bet Beat can stuff you into one of them."

"Already did, twice." Chris pointed out and pulls his phone, showing Jack being impaled through one of his bots. "Have to say, for a winny scientist with a small Cosmo Pool you are kind of durable."

"Shut up!" Jack shouted at Chris.

"Quiet!" Lilith raised her voice and turns to the scientist. "Jack, the box." the red haired genius with goggles over his head grumbles and pulls out a small cube brown box.

Chad raises his brow and sits up. "What is that?"

"A puzzle box genius." Jack spoke up as he places the box on the table. "I got it from my uncle from Wan Kong, Lilith here wanted to open it for some reason."

Lilith then snatch the box from Jack. "That's because there is something that can be the solution to the monster problem and to ensure human kind's safety." Beat, Chad, Chris and Clair mentally disagreed the last part of the sentence but decided not to speak out. "Watch and be amazed as I, Lilith Van Hellscream, will open this box and unleash what secrets lie inside."

"This is going to be good." Beat said with his arms crossed as Clair lifts her phone up and starts recording.

The predecessor of Van Hellscream opens the box with a anxious smile… only to frown in shock. "What?" Jack and, Owen and Max looked over and see only a white and red grinning mask. "A mask?" she growls with seething anger. "Our salvation and answers, is a mask?!"

"Well… that was anticlimactic." Beat said as he turn to the three. "Hey guys, wanna bail?"

"I know a Diner," Chad raises his finger.

"Anything to get out of here." Chris said as the four Cosmo fighters stood from their seats and are about to leave… but an ominous wind blew, making them feel unease as the energy is shifted around them. The four turned to the puzzle box in which shakes and lightning dance around it, the mask floats up in midair and forms a transparent body of a ghost with long strips of ghostly hair. "Oh boy, spoke too soon."

The mask came to life and the eyes and mouth began to move like it was human. " _Finally, for thousands of years, I am free!"_ she then stops and looks down on her ghostly hands. " _Hm… somewhat…"_ she then turns to Lilith. " _So… you're the one who released me?"_

"Yes, I did," she then puff her chest proudly. "My name is Lilith Van Hellscream, and I want something in return for your freedom."

" _Oh? And what might that be?"_ the ghost lady said in curiosity.

The predecessor of the house Van Hellscream leans face to face with the ghost. "A way to crush the monsters in order to save mankind."

" _Monsters? Hmm… intriguing."_ the ghost then ponders about the new information. " _Never seen a monster up close in person,_ " The ghost turns around to think, but a sinister grin forms and turns to Lilith. " _Very well, but in doing so, you need Shen Gong Wu."_ she stated to everyone in the room.

"Shin gong wha?" Jack said in confusion.

Clair rolls her eyes. "She said, Shen Gong Wu," the goth crosses her arms. "What are they, like relics or something?"

" _More than that child, they are powerful items that can wield power beyond your imagination, if you get me Shen Gong Wu, your request will be turned to reality."_ the spectral ghost said in a smile.

Beat and Chris looked uneased, however, with little choice in the matter and looked at the ghost mask. "You got a name other than spooky ghost thing?" Beat raises his brow.

" _Its Wuya boy."_ she introduce herself. _"With my abilities to find them, you'll have all the power in the world."_

Jack looks at the ghost in awe. "Where do we find these Wu?!" he said eagerly, but was stopped by Lilith's raised hand.

 _"Hard to say, there are hundreds scattered all over the_ world," The specter stated as she flies around the room. "and _they need to be revealed in order to find them."_

"What?!" Jack said in shock.

"So a waiting game?" Chad rolls his shoulders. "That blows miss Wuya, no offense." he raises his hands in defense to show his gentleman side.

" _None taken boy,"_ she then turns to Lilith, Jack and the goons. " _Tell me, how bad do you want your request?"_

Lilith lets out a grin with a glint in her eyes. "To make my uncle see me better than him, only I will be the one to rule all."

Jack smirk widely. "I want to take over the world!"

The two goons looked at one another, who shrugged as they have no intentions but be loyal to Lilith.

Then the ghost turn to the other four. " _What about you four?"_

Chad shrugs as he sat back down. "I'll let you know what I need." he said with his feet kicked up on the table. "I have no interest, so long as I get some fun in it."

"Nothing in my mind," Beat said as he turns his chair. "I already got everything I needed."

Clair shakes her head as she puts her phone away as her attention is fully on the ghost of Wuya. "Nada."

Chris did not say anything but sat down, pondering but only to listen. "Is it worth it?" he said to Wuya.

Wuya pondered a little more of the four individuals, as some would be hard to convince but seem slightly interested, however, this can still work. " _Much to move Heaven and Earth."_ she said and flies around. " _I sense powerful Cosmo Energy emitting most of you, yes, this can w-."_ she gasped as her eyes glowed " _I'm sensing a Shen Gong Wu!"_

Lilith grins and nods to the genius. "Jack, ready the plane, I want it in the air immediately."

Jack then dash away to get the plane. "Way ahead of you!"

-0-0-0-0-

"AHAHAHAHGH!" The dragon on Frankie's shoulder spasms around and wiggles as all the monsters are seated outside of their school reading and studying. "I sense a Wu like its a waking kangaroo!" he said and pulls out a school out of nowhere and gives it to the frankenstein girl.

The monsters gathered around Frankie who then opens the scroll and it shows a picture of a coin and a blue circle on the middle showing a figure flipping. "The Mantis Flip Coin, it says that it can make a person jump in the air like a mantis."

"Ok, but where?" Deuce said as he adjusts his shades.

"In the San Francisco," Dojo said as he pointed in the direction. "This way!"

"But that's over 15 states," Lagoona stated, "How are we going hop over there in such little time?"

"Allow me." then dojo start to get huge at a dragon and start to look more hairier on the head. "Hop on Ghouls and Gentleboo." he stated as everyone started to climb on Dojo's back.

"Well that's one way to travel." Draculaura said impressed.

"Yeah," Clawd looked intimidated as he regretted to mentally call this dragon a gecko. He turns to Deuce and waves at him. "Take care of my little sis ok?"

"Bro, can't make those kind of promises," The gorgon said. "But I'll do my best!"

The dragon floats in the air and flies off in tremendous speed as his passengers seem to be safe and secured on his back. "This is your first mission Frankie," Dojo stated as the Ghoul up front held on to his hair. "Think you'll be ok?"

"Y-yeah," she said as her stomach churned a bit.

"Ah don't worry, this is the first Wu and first mission." Clawdeen spoke up as her hair flows with the wind. "There are like a hundred of these Wu's, what's a coin going to do the most damage?"

"Besides," Cleo peers over with an unimpressed expression. "What can possible go wrong, it's not like another organization with similar capabilities as we do?"

Lagoona raises her brow. "Isn't there a saying you shouldn't be saying those words mate?"

-0-0-0-0-

In a large cargo plane in which is made in Jack's specifics, undetected by radar with engines running on solar energy and biofuel. He may be an evil genius, but environmentally conscious is also in the how to be evil rule book.

"I'm still not really into this thing." Beat unconvinced to the situation at hand. "Why would we participate in Lilith's stupid idealism?"

"We're not doing this for her," Chris said as he reads his book to pass the time. "We're doing this for ourselves, it was hard for us to act normal with this Cosmos Energy running our bodies, this is the only place where we can belong as humans."

"On the plane or somewhere else?"

"He means in this club," Claire clarifies for Beat. "Remember how hard it was to control the Cosmos Energy when you started out, it blew holes in the walls that this club helped you control your powers."

Chad sighs as he brushes and polishes a pair of boots in which they are made of metal and steel as well next to him are plated shin guards and knee pads. "And the time you sneezed at the teacher and sent him to the girls locker room?" he points his brush at Claire, making her fluster.

"That was one time, _one_ time! But it was funny in the end, no offence Claire." Beat waves his hands in defense just to see her shaking a fist.

Chris turns the page on his book, only to look over to see the robots inside the ship. "Do we really need this much robots?" he turns to the cockpit. "They'll only get in the way."

"This is Jacky boy we're talking about here, the _famous_ mommas boy." Beat said with a little laugh.

"I AM NOT A MOMMA'S BOY!" the Evil genius's voice wins from his position.

"And there's my point."

Lilith walked out of the pilot's room and makes her way down the passengers. "Alright, we are here in San Francisco," she said and makes way for a many packs of parachutes. "Grab a chute, we're skydiving." she said and grabs one and opens the rear hatch.

"Alright, captain booger head." Beat said as he grabs a parachute and jump off first.

"W-grrr!" Lilith growls but sees Clair and Chad running off with their chutes on.

"See ya!" Clair jumps as Chad back flips his way off as he lets out cheers and excitement.

Chris closes his book and puts it away and grabs a parachute, turning to his _leader_ and shrugs. "You said you needed warriors." he gestures to the fallen comrades. "You got them." he then turns to the ground below him and jumps off.

Lilith shakes her head and her goons stood behind her. "Come on," she growls and the three skydive to the city of San Francisco.

"Now what am i going to land this thing?" Jack said as he is trying to find a landing spot.

-0-0-0-0-

Dojo has landed in the city of San Francisco and into an alleyway where no one could spot them. The monsters exited of the dragon's back and stretched their limbs. "Oh, next time mate, get some saddles before we get saddle sores." Lagoona spoke first as she rubs her back.

"Noted." Dojo said and sniffs the air. "Hm, I can smell it, it's close."

"How can you smell it from here." Clawdeen waves the air from her nose. "This place is nothing but pollution and garbage."

Frankie peered over to see the citizens, seeing the many monsters and humans walking side by side without a care. "At least this place is a peace spot for Monsters and Normies."

"I can smell Shen Gong Wu." Dojos sniffs the air heavily. "And the Wu is really close."

"Bow before me you filthy monsters!" the ghouls and boo look up to see Lilith holding a red and gold chinese coin. "For I have the Mantis Flip Coin." she said and flips the air with grace and lands on her feet on ground level before the monsters.

"Lilith?" Deuce recognises her. "Why are you here, better yet, how did you have the Shen Gong Wu?"

" _Because of me."_ Wuya then flew next to Lilith.

Dojo screams like a little girl as he hid himself behind the Gorgon. "It's Wuya!"

"If you're done gloating _captain_ , can we go now?" said another voice from above, making them look to see six other individuals resting on the fire escape. Claire sighs as she looks down at the monsters. "Look, nothing personal guys, but we're here for the Wu."

"And if you want it, beat Lilith up for all I care." Beat said with a smirk on his face.

Chris shrugs and looks down, but eyes the blue snowgirl. "I don't know, they seem interesting though?"

"Really?"

"Why are there so many girls?" Chad complains, causing the ghouls to look a little offended. "I can't hit girls."

"You can hit that Gorgon over there." the Beat points out at Deuce, who looked a little frightened.

"Underestimating us you should not." Abbey huffs and cracks her knuckles.

Beat stood up from his spot and grins. "We're not," as he punch his palm and cracks his knuckles as well. "It's just that our boy here dislikes hitting any girl possible."

"In blunt, he's a pure gentleman at heart." Chris hops over the fire escape and lands in front of Lilith. "You can have the Wu if you beat Lilith," he said and cracks his neck. "I want to see how strong you are." he said and digs under his collar shirt to reveal a silver tag.

The monsters eyed at the object, but Cleo's eyes widened. "A-A Constellation Cloth?"

Frankie prepares herself and pulls out her own tag. "Then that means their Cosmo Fighters too?"

"You got that right," Beat then jumps off the fire escape and landed next to Chris. "By the way, what's your names?"

"It doesn't matter." Lilith growls at the two and her goons jumps behind her. "Jack, send your bots in now." she said over her ear communication device.

" _ **Got it Captain."**_ Jack's voice is heard. Soon above the alleyways opening to the sky, many bronze colored robots have descended from the sky, they have no legs but are powered with rockets as extended arms showed razor sharp claws. " _ **JackBots!"**_ the voice of the evil genius cries out for everyone in the ally to hears. " _ **Attack!"**_ the robots then charge monsters.

Frankie removes the tag of her necklace and flicks it in the air. "Leo!" the tag explodes in light, revealing a five foot metal statue of a green colored lion in which breaks off into pieces. The fragments wrapped around the Frankenstein girl as armor, which covers her upper body and skirt waist as well greaves and gauntlets in which over the knuckles are four curved gauntlets.

"Lupus!" Clawdeen grabs hers, revealing a brown colored metal statue of a wolf which breaks to similar armor, only the knuckles have longer claws and her hair is tied in a wolf's tail.

Abbey grabs hers and flicks it in the air. "Cygnus!" the blue and silver metal swan soared in the air and breaks off around Abbey. The difference is the sides of the head band has swan like wings and the left arm has a small round shield.

"Aquarios!" Lagoona cries out as a blue mermaid statue holding an urn. It broke off as she is now armored to like her friends, but the urn is attached to back of her left shoulder.

"Aries!" Cleo roars as a blue and bronze colored ram appears and wraps around the princess, allowing her to be protected. The horns of the ram wrapped around her neck.

"Ophiuchus!" Deuce roars as the purple snake statue appears and wrapped around his body, as well the extra armor is wrapped around his arms.

"Monsters, get that Wu!" Frankie orders as no monster denies and charges at the incoming JackBots and clashed against them.

Frankie kicked one of the machines enough to bend and break it as well quickly turning her footing to punch through another robot. Clawdeen grinds her claws as she sees a group of Jackbots coming at her, only in a blink of an eye, they were soon sliced into cubes. Lagoona claps her hands together and pulls away, creating armor in her palms and uses them release high amounts of water pressure to shove a group of Jackbots away. Abbey Bominable leans back and forward, spinning around as if she was ice skating in place and kicks a Jackpot which broke easily. If looked carefully, the metal seems to be brittled in cool temperature and ice. Cleo raises her hand up at a bunch of Jackbots coming at her, closing her eyes and opening them. "Crystal wall!" she shouts, the robots did not flinch but instantly flattened when they had rammed into an invisible wall. "Deuce, if you please?"

"My pleasure." Deuce said and reels his arms back, lashing out only to see it extending meters and punched and destroyed several more Jackbots with great reach.

In just moments, the majority of Jack's creations were destroyed as only a handful are left and are beside with Lilith

Chad whistles from his spot, making him jump to ground level and rolls his ankles. "Alright, they seem fun."

Beat huffs and turns to his _leader_. "It's polite to know them before we fight, geez pushy." he then walks to one of the monsters which is Frankie. "Sorry about that, my name is Beat Tanaka and you?"

"Frankie," The Frankenstein girl did not let her guard down. "Now, are you going to give us the Wu, or are we doing this the hard way?"

"Well if you want to beat up Lilith to get the Wu, go ahead, but may I ask one thing?"

"Yeah?"

"I would like to see your strength, if you beat me or even make me surrender, the wu is yours."

Abbey kicked away a Jackbot and charges at Beat. "Away from Abbey's friend!" she reels her arm back for a punch, only to be stopped by a red and bronze armored figure with bull horns attached the side of the helmet. "W-what?"

Chris inside the Taurus Cloth Armor caught her fist, causing a small shockwave around them. "You're strong." He stated as he caught the Snowgirl's other hand as they are interlocked with one another. "I promise you my brother won't do anymore harm to her." He said and steps forward, only for Abbey to grunt and skids back in place.

"Abbey!" Deuce was about to charge but dodges an kick in which cracked the brick walls. The Gorgon sees Chad, now cladded in a Unicorn like armor as his horn is on his head.

"Sorry, no hard feeling." he said and adjusts his stance and kicks once more. Having Deuce to cross his arms before being sent flying next to Cleo.

Clawdeen was about to attack but sees the Goons surrounding her with bear like blue armor. "Ursa Major and Minor," Clawdeen growls, "Unbelievable." she said and back flips from a goon who was about to tackle her but misses and hits his own brother. "Huh, never mind." she said and see them getting and about to attack once more.

Lagoona had used her water pressure abilities to shove away one of the Ursa goons, but leans her head back to avoid an arrow tipped chain whip which sliced a piece of metal. The sea creature turns to find Claire in pink armor which is wrapped around in chains. "I don't like to do this." she mutters and takes her stance. "But might I add, I _really_ hate the color of my armor." She lashes out and the mid range fighters clash between chains and water whips.

Beat now suited up in his Libra scale statue in a color of bronze brown and red, the disk bowls armed on his right shoulder and left arm as the arms are attached and made an X behind his back. "So, how about it?"

Frankie eyes at Lilith who only watches with the Mantis Flip Coin fiddled in her fingers. The monster leader looks at Beat as sparks danced in her gauntlets. "Challenge accepted!" she charges at him and reels her left arm. "Plasma Claw!" she was about to hit her mark.

"Great, but I must warn you," he swatted the gauntlet away making Frankie in shock. "I'm quite strong in the balance." he leans back to have his leg raised and lets loose a roundhouse kick to send her to a brick wall. Beat watches her cough and gets up, admiring her endurance. "Wow, normally someone other than my brother would be knocked out, impressive Frankie." he then lean down ready for the next attack. "Now, show me what you got." He demands and received as Frankie's body is covered in electricity, dashing in great speed and attacks.

Abbey grits her teeth as she is still locked against Chris, he's about her height, but for someone as short as him can be as strong as her… maybe stronger? "Why… have you not been… frozen?" she growls as she stomps forward as cold frost and ice formed below her feet. Her hands and cosmo energy should be cold enough to freeze this human in contact, but appears to be fine.

"Simple," Chris stated as he was skidded back but did not let up. "I've coated my hands and body with enough Cosmos Energy to avoid being in my freezing point and maintaining my body temperature." The ground below them cracked in spider webs, creating a crater below their feet as they are in the center.

Clair and Lagoona lash out their attacks between chains and water whips. Soon finding themselves, locking one another entered a game of Tug-A-War. "You're good." the human compliments the monster.

The australian sea monster could not help but smile in return. "Not bad yourself mate." she said as the water and chain broke free. "Wish we can talk in a different predicament?"

"Likewise." Clair retracted her chains and charges Lagoona and clashed in hand to hand combat.

Deuce and Cleo had their hands full with the one human as the Unicorn fighter ducks and leans away the stretched punches. "Awe, a fighting couple," he said and delivers a round house, but stopped by a the Mummy's Crystal Wall which cracked on impact. "I have to say, you two have my support."

"Uh, thanks little dude?" Deuce said in confusion from the complement.

Cleo pushes human away with her cracked wall, seeing him land on his feet. "Don't let him get to you, he's still a Normie."

"I still think you two are a cute couple!" Chad said in a distents.

Lilith growls as her allies are now combating at monsters in even grounds, but seeing her own Goons being tossed away by Clawdeen. Wuya's eyes glowed once more and turns to her captain. " _Lilith, another Shen Gong Wu has appeared."_

The human leader nods and turns to her comrades. "Everyone, we're leaving." she said as he summons her own armor, in which it is pink and black and a scorpion themed. The jumps in great heights over the Alleyway and now on the rooftops.

"Oh so soon?" Beat said not finished with his battle with Frankie. He blocks with his left shield again and palms her stomach enough to shove away. "We'll see each other next time," he winks and leaps off to follow his _captain._ "Oh and kick Lilith's ass when you get the next Shen Gong Wu!"

Chris adjusts his footing, pulling the Abominable Snowgirl around and tosses her aside gently after letting go of the lock. "You're strong hearted with mind and body." he said and leaps in the air. "Till next time!"

The goons get up, nodding to one another and leaps away and follows. Clair and Chad jumped the walls and now on the rooftops as well, leaving the monsters to regain their composure.

Lagoona huffs as she shakes her hands from the recent compat she was in. "Cleo."

"Yes, yes," The mummy huffs. "Me and my big mouth."

Clawdeen retracted her long claws and looked at her friends. "What's up with them?"

"I don't know," Frankie felt her pride withering as a leader. "But it sounds like they found another Wu?"

"You got that right." Dojo grew in into his immense size. "Come on, we need to boogie." The monster climbed on the dragons back and flew off.

Abbey pulled out the scroll from her backpack and gives it to her team leader. "Here friend of Abbey known as Frankie."

"Alright let's see." Frankie pulled out the scroll and opens to reveal the blue magical circle. "The Two Ton Tunic, allows the user wear invulnerable armor, but weighs the additional two tons."

"..." Clawdeen pears over with a pondering look. "... That would have been self explanatory."

"Does the scroll have any info about the Cloths those Normies had on?" Deuce said with curiosity.

"Yeah, there should section inside the scroll." Dojo said as he swerves around the clouds. "I thought some of those cloths looked familiar?"

"Let's see," Frankie shuffles the scroll to see the cloths from the Normies. "Ah, the Libra Cloth, this gives the wearer the ability to have two shields, two swords, two tridents, two tonfas, two nunchucks and two sansetsukons." she lets out as small growl. "I feel like I'm being played."

"What?"

"Nothing, moving on." the Frankenstein girl turns the scroll. "Ok, the Taurus Cloth, this gives the user passive super enhance strength, enough to crumble mountains."

"Oh that I remember, Dashi's favorite sparring partner no less."

"Abbey will crush Normie with hands of bare!"

"Ok, the Andromeda Cloth, this allows the user to manipulate and fight with chains that have sharp arrow tips." Frankie scans the next Cloth from the Normies they met. "Ah, the Unicorn Cloth, this allows the user to have extreme speed and kicking abilities."

"A gentleman I admit," Cleo said, "but no one hurts my Boofriend."

"Right," Frankie looks through the scroll. "Alright, Ursa Major and Ursa Minor, either or, they utilizes to give the user strength attributes."

"Seriously, I took those two down like nothing." Clawdeen scoffs as she sharpens her claws. "All brawn, zilch brain."

"Agreed," Frankie looks over and raises her brow. "This one's Lilith's Scorpio," she said and reads it over. "This gives the user to grow a long index fingernail which releases a poison like a literal scorpion stinger."

"That's dangerous." Clawdeen said. "We should keep that in mind."

Lagoona looks up at Dojo. "Can you step on it mate before the Normies get it?"

"Got it, hold on!" Dojo increases his speed, having the Monsters hold on tight to his cally body and hair.

-0-0-0-

"Yes!" Jack lifts the brown shirt in the air in triumphant. As of currently, the Normies of New Salem High have arrived in Italy. "The Two Ton Tunic is _mine_!"

"Excuse me, but it's mine!" Lilith growls with anger at Jack as they were going to fight Frankie and Clawdeen fly kick at the both of them making them land on the canal and letting the monsters get the Wu.

"Nice kick Frankie." Beat whistles as he smiles at the monsters. Frankie turns to see Beat sitting at the ledge near the waters with Chris next to him who is holding a fishing pole. "I've been waiting for someone other than me to kick Lilith's ass."

"Just a question, why are you bad mouthing Lilith?" Frankie said as she is curious about Beat.

"That's because she is a Van Hellscream." The Fighter of Libra said and stood up. "Nothing but a bunch of hypocrites and the real monsters themselves, they think that we needed to be saved but she and her uncle are very delugenal."

"Then way are you with her?" Lagoona steps up. "Why join her cause?"

Chris cranks his fishing pole, only to catch nothing. "Because we owed her for helping use control our Cosmos Energy." he said and stood up. "If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't be able to control our powers to nearly level the school."

"And we're not proud of that part." Beat said as he walks with his brother following him to one of the boat canals. "It's tough being a person with this much power in a school that can be scared of you."

The monsters watched as the brothers get on the wooden transportation over water. "Until next time." Chris paddles to follow Lilith and Jack who are still unconscious.

Frankie looks at the Shen Gong Wu in her hands, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "I can't believe we got our first Wu!" she praises as the other monsters cheered, however, the moment has passed when Dojo began spazzing in place.

"Didn't mean to burst the celebration," The small dragon said and grew in size, "But we got another Wu to catch." The Monsters quickly get on the Dragon, right after Abbey took a picture with her ICoffin before leaving.

Clawdeen opens the scroll to revealed the next Shen Gong Wu. "The Eye of Dashi," she stated to reveal a medallion. "It has the ability to shoot out Lightning."

-0-0-0-0-

As the Monsters have landed to lush green mountain range, searching around to find the medallion of mystical lightning. Deuce peaks over a pile of bushes and tries to find the item, but no avail. "Nothing here."

"Zilch," Cleo looks up at her few trees but nothing.

Abbey is holding Dojo as if it were a divining rod, utilizing the dragon to find the item. "If being the item of Wu, where Dashi put it?"

Dojo twitches his ears as he sniffs the air. "Close, very close." the dragon exclaimed.

Frankie walks around as she scans the area, looking over at another tree to see the Eye of Dashi hanging by the tree. "Found it!" She dashes over to the item and up the tree. When her hands wrapped around the string, another pair of hands interlocked with it to see Lilith recovered. "Hey!" she pulls harder but the predecessor of Van Hellscream did not give in.

"This Wu is mine freak!" Lilith tries to yank the item away but with no vail.

However both of them now notice the Eye of Dashi beginning to glow in bright gold and yellow, nearly blonding the two combatants. The Monsters and Normies found the two and ready to clash, but sees the Shen Gong Wu glowing.

"What's happening?" Chad spoke up as Clair raises her chain to stop Lilith's goons.

Dojo sees from Abbey's shoulder and observes the situation. "A Xiaolin Showdown!" the dragon exclaimed.

"A what?" Goon one scratches his head as he heard the dragon.

"I agree with tweedle dumb." Chris shudders and smacks his lips. "That's an interesting taste?"

"A Xiaolin Showdown." Cleo walks up with curiosity filling her words.

"Yeah, it's when two warriors enter a stalemate over a Wu," Dojo explains. "It's what Dashi and Athena had developed in a predicament like this. Two warriors wager one Wu and battle it over in a competition, the victor wins it all and the loser gets nothing."

"Huh, ancient beings thought of everything?" Beat looks at Clair who seems to nod in an agreement.

"Lilith, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown," The frankenstein girl demands at the human. "My Two-Ton Tunic against your Mantis Flip Coin," Frankie declared the challenge. "We hop across the stones till we reach the Wu, whoever reaches the end first wins!"

" _Except it Lilith, except it!"_ Wuya demanded Lilith.

Lilith grins with over confidences and the predecessor of Van Hellscream nods. "I accept freak."

The monster and human are now face to face with one another. "Let's go!" they roared in unison, "XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" The world surround the warriors and the terrain began to change space itself warped. Everyone was forced to close their eyes. When they open to see what is happening, they are all shocked to see Frankie and Lilith in two different stone pillars, and across the path between them and the Shen Gong Hu is a path of many other stone pillars in a narrow walkway.

"Woah!" Clawdeen now awed as she blinks if it was a reality or not.

Lagoona now impressed and crosses her arms with a smile. "Now that's what I call change of scenery."

"You got that right," Beat said with a very big smile. "Can't wait to have one of these showdowns someday."

"GONG YE TEMPEI!" the human and monster stopped and looked over to the green dragon who is still on the Abominable Snowgirl's shoulder. "Um… that means go." he points at the Shen Gong Wu.

"Mantis Flip Coin!" Lilith flicks the coin in the air and catches it. Allowing herself to jump and flip in the air, hopping across over pillar to pillar.

Frankie made her way in a slower pace, not wanting to use her Shen Gong Wu as the name implies that will make her way as much as two tons. "Lightning Step!" her electricity within her Cloth armor sparked and stepped on the next pillar, soon in a blink of an eye she dashed ahead and is now behind the human.

Lilith looks back and growls to see the thunder embedded Monster about to catch up to her. "Jack!" she cries out to her subordinate. "Send in the Jackbots!"

"What?" Claire looked confused before the Evil Boy Genius presses a few keys in his watch.

Jack laughs as the bronze robots flew off and at Frankie. "Jackbots away!"

"When this is over, i'm going to punish you two." Beat said while cracking his neck and knuckles.

Lilith grins as Frankie found herself tangling with a of Jack's machines. "Heh, that's useful."

"That's cheating Lilith!" Chris roars out in anger.

"Cry me a river and apologize after I win." The captain stated and hops on another stone pillar.

Frankie punched and kicked a few of the Jackbots, only and idea popped in her mind, "Going up!" she jumps at one of the bots which was flying over, taking flight and flies over the human. "Bombs away!" she jumps off ahead. "Two Ton Tunic!" the shirt had transformed into a heavy looking armor.

"What is she-?" Chad's eyes widened. "Oh no way."

"Clair?" Beat leans over to the goth fighter, but already sees her raising up her phone.

"Way ahead of you."

Lilith hopped to the final stone pillar, only to hear something from above, making her look up and her expression of triumphant had dropped to fear and anguish. "Oh son of a-."

*BAM!*

"Ooohhh!" the spectators cringed as the majority but Beat and Claire are smiling with pleasure to see Lilith being flattened.

"Is that enough punishment for you bud?" Chad elbows the balanced fighter.

"Both yes and no." Beat nods and shrugs. "Clair please send it to me?"

Clair chuckles maniacally and her thumbs blurred and already sent to her three friends. "A~nd, sent."

Frankie gets up and sees the Scorpio fighter embedded to the ground face forward, groaning and is unable to move. Her Two Ton Tunic has been deactivated and reaches for the Wu. "I'll take that thank you very much." the Frankenstein girl grabs the Eye of Dashi and the world flashed and reverts back to normal. Soon the monster is with her friends as they cheered now they have the Mantis Flip Coin, The Two Ton Tunic, and the Eye of Dashi. "Not bad for a bunch of freaks."

"Very well play Franke." Beat said then he looks at the grounded Lilith, grabbing her by the shirt and peels her off the dirt. He then looks over and throws her in the air, allowing her to fall in a nearby pond. "That is for cheating you booger head!"

Chris quickly headlocks Jack in the head to prevent his escape. "You're going for a swim little guy."

"NO! Get your hand off of-" Before he can finish Chris throws him to the pond where Lilith is.

"And that's is that." Chris says as he and Beat dust off their hands.

Clawdeen crosses her arms and shakes her head. "I still don't get why you're with her?"

"A debt which cannot be broken." Chad stated, looking over to the Ursa goons and nodded for them to retrieve Lilith and Jack.

Clair sighs walks away. "Come on, let's go home."

Chris nods and looks at Abbey before leaving.

Cleo shakes her head and watches them leave. "I will never understand Normies."

"Yep," Lagoona nods.

"Agree." Clawdeen nods.

Frankie looks down at the Wu and smiles. "Alright monsters, three Shen Gong Wu down, a hundred more to go."

-0-0-0-0-

Inside the catacombs of Monster High as well a chamber hid the Cosmo Monster Fighters. Clawdeen and Abbey are sparing against one another as Lagoona is training her water manipulation. While Deuce and Cleo are working out with one another in weights and stretches.

Frankie smiles as the three Shen Gong Wu are stored in a safe complex vault, right on que to see Headmistress Bloodgood walking in.

"I take it the Wu hunt went well?" she raises her brow at the leader of the Monster Leader.

"We did, but we hit something." Frankie frowns as she walks up to her. "Humans, in New Salem High have the ability of the Cosmos and Armor, and a weird ghost thing named Wuya."

The headmistress's eyes widened, but should have expected this kind of situation. "Yes, I see." Bloodgood nods and understands.

"I thought only monsters have the capabilities to do these feats," The monster tries to understand little by little. "Why are humans involved?"

"Frankie," Bloodgood sighs, "The Power of Cosmos flows through everything, between monsters and humans alike." She said and places her hand the student's shoulder. "Grand Master Dashi was human, and Athena loves all creatures who see the good."

Lagoona wipes her hands with a towel and walks up to the conversation. "What of Lilith and her warriors?"

"My best guess, a blind ambitious." Headmistress Bloodgood assumes. "But for now, train and rest, for tomorrow or the day after, another Shen Gong Wu will reveal itself." She said and walks away, leaving Monster Fighters to resume their training, in hopes to get better than today.

-0-0-0-0-

" _You four are failures! You lost all three Shen Gong Wu!"_ The angry Wuya shouted at Jack, Lilith and the goons. " _At least I have four more who have a better chance at getting the Wu."_

"There'll be more," Chris stated as he lifts weights far larger than any other human would.

Beat was punching and kicking a training bag to see it on the verge of bursting. "And we'll get it our way," he eyes at Jack and Lilith. " _Without_ cheating."

Chad was running in the treadmill at high speed with his legs blur. "This time, you guys stay out of our way."

Clair is doing a few punches and sidekicks on a beanbag while texting. "And if we catch you two cheating, you're going down, way down." with on last kick, she sliced the bag open to spill out the contents. "Jack, get your bots to clean that up."

"I am not a mai-." Jack was about to protest but shakes to have a chain wrapped around his neck by the goth. "R-Right. J-jackbots, clean this place up."

Beat stops pummeling the poor item, walking to the bench grab a bottle of water. Mentally, he was thinking of the Monsters who they have fought against, especially the frankenstein girl named Frankie. He smirks as he felt the blow which shows his bruised left arm. "Oh Frankie, when we meet again, I'll challenge you to a Showdown that way, we can finish our fight fair and square, my lady." he then make his hand into a fist as he chuckled.

-0-0-0-

 **Review if you like it, I'm just popping things out of me head.**

 **To clarify on what is going on this will be a long story short review.**

 **Cosmos Energy, or Cosmo Energy is what derives of chi, ki, chakra, and mana. Think of it as the universal language of energy.**

 **Second, why I chose Constellations over Elements, well for one thing, the element guids is a little… limited, so I wanted to derived to a more quantitative, such as the 88 listed Constellations among the stars would be more fitting.**

 **The armor you see the monsters and humans are among the bronze ranking, including the primary 12 zodiacs which were gold are in the bronze power levels.**

 **That's it for today. Hope you like the story!**


End file.
